There Were Bells
by Saxiphones bring out my eyes
Summary: Sherlock has a dream, and John is there to comfort him. Just a short little one-shot thingy that came into my head a while ago.


**A/N: Hey guys! This might be awful (I know for a fact that the top part is) but I really wanted to do something with the song at the end and this just popped into my head! I apologize if I have made your eyeballs bleed and your brains melt. **

_Sherlock sat alone in his dirty motel room thinking. Pheonox wasn't his type of place, Moriarty's men however seemed to fancy it, seeing as he had been there for almost three months. He reclined on the bed, letting his head hit the thin pillow and steepling his fingers underneath chin. He lay there for a few minutes until he heard heavy footsteps enter the room. His eyes shot open. He always left the 'Do not Disturb' sign up. He sat up quickly, ready to fight._

_"Hello Sherlock." The intruder said flatly._

_"John?" Sherlock asked, his voice barely a whisper as he stood up and approached the man that he missed so much._

_"Clearly." was the only reply Sherlock got._

_Sherlock, for a moment was worried. How could John have found him? Did he need to kill Mycroft for giving up his location? Was Moran up to this? Why did everything look so blurry? But then, suddenly, he didn't care, all he could think about was John, in Pheonix, with him._

_"I-I was supposed to come home, but there were more than I though... I missed you John.." Sherlock rambled as he reached out to touch John's cheek, puzzled for a moment by the fact that he couldn't seem to focus on his hands. _

_"Stop it." Came the hard cold voice of John, causing him to jump backwards slightly._

_"What?"_

_"Stop touching me" John hissed._

_"W-why?" _

_A dirty sneer crossed John's features, and Sherlock shuddered, it was the same smile he himself gave to people below him. "Because you repulse me. You live in squalor, you kill, how could you expect me to feel anything towards you other than disgust?" He spat, his eyes like ice staring at Sherlock._

_"John, please." Sherlock whispered, reaching out again. Why the hell couldn't he see his hands?_

_John slapped him hard across the cheek. Sherlock yelped and grasped out his face, letting out a whimper that anyone and their cousin would call pathetic._

_"J-"_

_"What did I say? How dare you even look at me? You think you are good enough for me? To love me? You really think I could love a machine like you?"_

_"But John it was- it was all for you." Sherlock felt a lump form in his throat, and warm tears beginning to form behind his eyes. He swiped at them with his blurry hands._

_"Good bye, Freak." and with that John was gone, and Sherlock couldn't remember him actually walking out that door, just that he was there, and now he wasn't._

_Sherlock sat there and Shouted John's name, shouted abuse at Moriarty's game, at Mike Stamford for introducing him to John in the first place. He shouted until his throat was raw and then he shouted some more. He sobbed until the clerk from the front desk came and, with a sympathetic smile, told him that he had to be quiet._

_Sherlock sank to the ground, sobs wracking his body until he fell asleep.__****_

Sherlock awoke with a jolt in his bed in 221b. He was in a cold sweat and he could feel that he had been screaming. Tears stained his cheeks, and he barely registered someone shouting his name.

"Sherlock!" John shouted, grabbing Sherlock by the shoulders and pulling him into a hug, "It was just a dream, shh, just a dream." He cooed, stroking the younger man's hair.

"John I-" Sherlock sniffed, clinging to the man who was holding him. "I'm so sorry." He finished, barely above a whisper.

"Shh, all that matters is that you're home, and that we are together... shhh" They began to rock gently.

"But I-"

"There were bells," John began to sing, cutting him off.

"What are you doing?" He asked pulling back slightly.

"Singing to you, so shut up you prick." John said, and pulled sherlock down, so that they were lying, with Sherlock's head resting on John's chest.

Once they had settled John began to sing again, " On a hill..." Sherlock closed his eyes, feeling nothing but the warmth of John's chest and the vibration of his voice as he began to drift off.

"...But I never heard them ringing,  
No I never heard them at all  
till there was you

and there were birds,  
in the sky,  
but I never,  
saw them winging,  
no I never saw them at all,  
till there was you,

and there was music  
and wonderful roses  
they tell me  
and sweet fragrant meadows of dawn.

and you

there was love all around,  
but I never heard it singing,  
no I never heard It at all

till there was you..."

There may have been more, but sherlock didn't hear it, for he was asleep once more.


End file.
